


Crash Bandicoot: Brain Mishap

by Syp



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syp/pseuds/Syp
Summary: Coco and Nina have to work together to free Dr. Cortex from Crash's brain before he completely takes over Crash's body.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Crash Bandicoot: Brain Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a spur of the moment, one-shot fic that I got really into as I started writing it. It takes place immediately after Twinsanity but before Titans.

"It's Nina right? What do we do?" Coco Bandicoot frantically asks.

It had been moments after Dr. Neo Cortex had trapped himself inside of Crash Bandicoot's mind during a failed attempt on Crash's life. Coco wasn't happy about working with someone related to her brother's arch nemesis, but she had no choice.

"Why are you looking to me? I barely know any of you people!" Nina shouts out.

Crash then walks up to Coco and smiles, indicating he isn't bothered by his enemy's presence in his head.

"Where's Aku Aku and Uka Uka? Maybe their magic can fix this..." Coco suggests.

"Aren't you like, a kid prodigy or something?" Nina asks.

"What? I guess but, how would you know that?" Coco asks back.

"Does it matter? Don't you have anything you could invent for us to travel inside Crash's head to find my uncle and bring him out?" Nina suggests.

"You know...that's not a bad idea, Nina! I'll need some power crystals, though."

"Well luckily, we still have the ones my uncle used for this lab, follow me!"

Coco, Nina, and Crash then walk through the halls and passage ways. Coco feels awkward around Nina, and as well as worried about her brother as he has a hard enough time managing his own mind let alone one of an evil scientist. When the trio approach where the doctor keeps his crystals, it's discovered that their power is depleted. Without hesitation, Coco seeks out guidance from Aku Aku.

"Okay now for sure we need to see Aku Aku" Coco states while indicating Crash and Nina to follow her.

The trio make their way to the docks on the iceberg Dr. Cortex's lab resides on and get in the boat resting on the frozen shore. Crash, already familiar with said boat, hops in and waves his hand at his sister and Nina.

"So, you must care about your uncle a lot if you're willing to work with his enemies to save him, huh?" Coco asks while entering the boat.

"I guess, he's the only sort of family I have that stuck around. Sure, he gave me these robot hands to-" Nina begins as she also enters the boat.

"Wait, he gave you those hands? Like, for no reason? I thought you got in a freak accident or something," Coco says.

"Nah, he replaced my regular hands with these because he didn't like how close I was getting to animals. He thinks animals should only be used for experiments," Nina explains as she looks at her robotic hands, slightly damaged from her last adventure.

"That's horrifying, Nina," Coco states.

"Whatever! What do you know? You're just a bandicoot!" Nina says as she folds her arms and pouts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"We don't have to talk you know,"

The two girls then sit in silence as Crash continues rowing the boat. Crash looks at his sister and frowns about what just transpired before looking back at the ocean.

"Aku Aku will know what to do..." Coco tells herself as the trio arrive on N. Sanity Beach.

On the shore of N. Sanity Beach, the trio is met with an angered Ernest, a mutant responsible for planting Dr. Cortex's crops, who demands answers from Crash about Dr. Cortex temporarily paralyzing him.

"All I wanted was your help and you let him shoot me! I should have your head for this!" Ernest complains.

"Look, Ernest, we don't have time for this! Dr. Cortex is currently trapped inside of Crash's head and-" Coco begins to explain.

"Oh you already stopped him? Carry on then," Ernest says as he simply walks away from the three.

"Are talking animals just like, a normal thing here?" Nina questions.

"Pretty much, most of them work for Cortex but some of us, like Crash and I, mainly work on stopping him from taking over the world," Coco explains.

"Ah, I see. So, I should prepare for more ugly mutants then. Got it," Nina tells herself.

The three then make their way to the Bandicoot house, where Crash and Coco's older brother Crunch is waiting for them.

"Crash, Coco, small gothic girl, nice to see ya'll!" Crunch says as he's laying out on the front yard on a lawn chair.

"Small gothic girl? Excuse me I am Nina Cortex, niece to famed Doctor Neo Cortex and-" Nina begins.

"Wait a minute, Cortex?! Coco, is Crash working for the enemy again?!" Crunch frantically asks while jumping out of his seat.

"No! Well, kinda! Cortex tried terminating Crash again but failed and got himself trapped inside of Crash's head. We need to get him out, do you know where Aku Aku is?" Coco explains and asks.

"Oh yeah, he's inside preparing lunches for all of us on a job well done on stopping the Evil Twins," Crunch answers.

"Crunch you and I weren't even there for most of that one," Coco says.

"Well that's because clearly it's not over, as we're the ones cleaning it up, hm?" Crunch says as he walks towards the front door of the Bandicoot house. "Let's talk about this inside, Aku Aku is waiting for us," Crunch continues as he opens the door.

The three bandicoots and Nina enter the small house. Upon seeing Aku Aku, who is cooking by manipulating articles of food together with his mind, Coco immediately begins explaining the situation over again and begs him to help her free Dr. Cortex because she fears it'll start impacting Crash's mind. Aku Aku's smile immediately turns into a serious expression, growing concerned for Crash as the good-natured bandicoot begins laughing maniacally.

"This is just what I was talking about! It hasn't even been a day and it's already happening!" Coco exclaims.

"You're right, Coco. This is a serious matter." Aku Aku states. "Have you considered an invention to travel inside of Crash's mind?"

"That's why we came to you, Aku Aku! We're wondering if your magic can be used to transport us inside," Coco suggests.

"I've...never done that before. I'm not sure. It would not hurt to try, however," says Aku Aku.

Aku Aku then closes his eyes for a moment before opening them, now glowing brighter than they were before, and transporting Coco, Nina, and himself inside of Crash's mind. Arriving at the center of Crash's brain, the three begin to assess their surroundings.

"I didn't know I could teleport into someone's mind, incredible!" Aku Aku says to himself.

"So this is your brother's head, huh," Nina states as she looks upon Crash's mostly empty mind.

"Oh look, karts! And...a trail? I think it wants us to go somewhere," Coco observes.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Aku Aku assures as Coco and Nina enter the two karts sitting in front of a path.

The two girls start driving the karts along a road that shows Crash's past memories, such as when Tawna left to explore the world, when he met Coco, and the numerous times he's fought Dr. Neo Cortex.

"Geez, your brother's fought my uncle a lot huh?" Nina shouts out to Coco as she's driving.

"Yeah, he kinda sucks!" Coco shouts back.

The two then arrive to their destination: The Control Room.

\----

Meanwhile, on the outside, Crash's fur has changed from orange to a dark red and his eyes have grown more and more deranged. Crunch attempts to reason with him, but Crash is only becoming more and more cartoonishly evil.

"Little buddy, are you in there? Use yours, Crash!" Crunch asks.

Crash then begins laughing maniacally, like a higher pitched Dr. Cortex. Crunch looks on, afraid of what was happening. He tries to snap Crash out of it, first by literally snapping then by literally smacking him in the face. Crash is unfazed by this, however, and headbutts Crunch before running out of the house.

"Get back here!" Crunch tells himself before running after Crash.

Crash spins through the village, destroying homes of Papu's tribe. Crunch then tackles Crash, who then suddenly stops in his tracks and falls asleep. Confused, Crunch takes an unconscious Crash back to the house, not realizing that this seemingly minor mishap will have unintended consequences.

\----

Earlier, inside of Crash's head, Nina and Coco approach the control room before they're stopped by Fake Crash, the personification of Crash's stupidity, who's under the control of Dr. Cortex. Nina simply punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Well that was easier than I expected," Nina comments.

"Yeah, my brother's surprisingly fragile for someone who's saved the world multiple times," Coco responds.

Coco then kicks the door down for the control room, where Dr. Cortex sits surrounded by controls and two large monitors behind him.

"Nina! It's great to see you but...what are you doing with this infernal bandicoot?!" Dr. Cortex yells, enraged.

"Saving you, obviously!" Nina yells back. "So unless you want to be trapped inside of this moron's head forever, I suggest you get over it!"

"Did that feel good?" Coco asks.

"It felt great," Nina says with a smirk.

"Fine, I was getting bored of controlling this idiot anyway," Dr. Cortex says.

The three then walk out before realizing there's no kart for Dr. Cortex.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to go back to making your brother look like a buffoon!" Dr. Cortex exclaims before laughing.

Coco and Nina exchange looks before Coco looks to Aku Aku floating behind the doctor.

"Oh, right," Aku Aku says before teleporting the four of them back to the Bandicoot house.

"We're back! You miss me bro-why is Crash knocked out?" Coco asks as she, Nina, Dr. Cortex, and Aku Aku arrive.

"He went insane and trashed the entire tribe! Their leader must be so upset," Crunch explains then ponders. "Then he passed out, so I took him back here."

"Good, maybe he'll die," Dr. Cortex comments.

Crash then wakes up, and notices everyone looking at him. He pulls out a wumpa fruit from his pocket and holds it out smiling, indicating he doesn't know what's going on or how to respond.

"Glad you're back big brother!" Coco says hugging Crash, who hugs her back.

"That's great, now maybe we can-" Dr. Cortex starts.

"Oh you two can leave now," Coco tells Dr. Cortex and Nina.

"Fine, bandicoots are dumb anyways, lets go uncle!" Nina yells in a huff as she grabs Dr. Cortex by the arm and heads towards the front door.

Suddenly, a knock is heard. Then several knocks followed. Everyone looks at each other.

"...Come in?" Aku Aku cautiously suggests.

The door suddenly slams open, with a member of Papu's tribe appearing before everyone. She clears her throat before saying one word.

"Out."

"Huh?" says Nina in response.

"Out!" yells the villager, pointing towards the beach.

Everyone then follows her out of the Bandicoot house and onto the beach where they're met with a large boat and a crowd of villagers finishing up building it. Papu Papu then emerges from the crowd of villagers with a large staff, angered but calm and collected.

"Bandicoots move away now," he states while looking at his people. "Too much trouble, more than you're worth."

"Welp! Off to find a new home, boys!" Coco exclaims. "Race you to the boat!"

"You're on!" Crunch says as he, Coco, and Crash run towards the boat, with Aku Aku floating behind them.

"Well what about me?" Dr. Cortex asks Papu Papu, who simply grabs the doctor and Nina and throws them onto a small canoe, which immediately begins to sail off into the ocean.

The Bandicoots set sail shortly after, with Crunch declared the winner of their race.

"No fair, you're a robot! You can't get tired!" Coco insists.

"I'm a cyborg! Not a robot!" Crunch says in response.

"Wait, shouldn't we have brought our stuff before leaving?" Coco asks.

"Also, no more wumpa fruit, sad," Crunch adds.

Crash's smile turns into a frown before he attempts to jump back into the water, only to be stopped by Crunch.

"Crash this is no time to be hysterical!" Crunch yells.

Saying goodbye to N. Sanity Island, the Bandicoots sail off into the sea in search for a new island to call home.

\----

Meanwhile, Dr. Cortex and Nina return to Cortex Castle, only to discover it's been overrun by the doctor's old mutants. Led by Pinstripe, one of Dr. Cortex's first mutants, he explains to the doctor and Nina that he took over after seeing how miserably he failed at stopping Crash, again. Dr. Cortex, humiliated, heads back to the canoe where he's met with Uka Uka.

"Somehow, you managed to defeat the Evil Twins. But you failed to kill the bandicoot, again," Uka Uka begins.

"Please, I've been kicked around enough today already, Uka Uka, if you want to end our partnershi-" Dr. Cortex starts before being interrupted.

"Enough pity! You are an evil scientist and we are not stopping now! You may have lost all your allies, but we don't need them! In your absence I have discovered a new source of energy known as 'Mojo' on an island far from here that I feel we can harness into something...evil..." Uka Uka explains.

"Yes...yes! We shall rise again! Come on Nina, greatness awaits us!" Dr. Cortex exclaims as he jumps back into the canoe.

Dr. Cortex, Nina, and Uka Uka then sail off into the ocean towards the mysterious island, not knowing what lies ahead for them.


End file.
